Drahara
'''Drahara '''is one of the major factions of Perisno. It occupies the plains and deserts of eastern Perisno, and is bordered by the Reich des Drachen to the northwest, the Kingdom of Tolrania to the west, and the Hakkon Empire to the southwest. Drahara is ruled by Sultan Yusuf al-Salah. Lore The Draharans have always been in Perisno, and are a loosely united confederation of desert tribes. They have never really cared about the western world, which they call the "Ghareeb." They are a reclusive nation, staying in their deserts, never daring to venture more than a few miles into the lands without desert. They are a hardy people, able to live in that harshest environments. Most tribes are nomadic, but some of the bigger tribes have settled in cities near water and resources. The Draharans are also religious, believing in spirits and gods. Throughout the Draharan desert, ancient shrines and majestic temples can be found dedicated to their gods. Drahara is a term used for an entire ethnic group of people, and many tribesmen find it offensive to be called Draharan instead of their respective clan or tribe name. It had been like that for hundreds of years, but around the year 354, everything changed. A man with no name walked into the capital city of the largest Draharan tribe, and proclaimed himself a man sent by the gods. He could work wonders and perform miracles, and soon many people followed him. He said that he dreamed of a day when the Draharans ruled Perisno, when all the unworthy Ghareebians of the West bowed under their rule. He was so mesmerizing and his voice so powerful that everyone who heard him believed him and pledged their allegiance to him. Soon, after five years, all the Draharan tribes had united under this man, and their armies were ready to march. First, he immediately used the military to wipe out every single bandit party in the desert that they could find. Every desert rat and vulture that robbed other men were found and executed under this man's order. Drahara soon became free of such men, but it is rumored they are still hiding in reclusive corners, waiting for revenge. This unnamed man continued to assert his dominance, and trained an elite guard of camel riders for himself. He had the tribe of elephant riders pledge their allegiance to him as well, and also the infamous Desert Assassins. By the year 365, the Draharans were ready to march for war. It is the year 365, and things are not looking well for the west. Will you stand with Drahara and conquer the other factions, or will you oppose them and crush them instead? Or will you help their claimant? The choice is up to you. Government Under their new mysterious ruler, Drahara became a confederation. Every lord had his personal army but all fought for one cause: the conquest of the west. However, there were a few people that doubted this mysterious new man, and openly proclaimed it. The strongest man against this new ruler was named Baibars. He voiced his protests against this new ruler of Drahara, saying that he had no right to rule. He was cast out and shunned, but remains alive, waiting for someone to help him. He now goes from kingdom to kingdom, trying to find support. Lords *Sultan Yusuf al-Salah *Emir Fahim *Emir Harith *Emir Jabbar *Emir Najib *Emir Shahnaz *Emir Barakat *Emir Karam *Emir Sharif *Sahib Mahir *Emir Ihab *Emir Grasullah *Emir Faris *Sahib Hasan *Sahib Nadir *Sahib Samir *Sahib Khalid *Sahib Zulfaqar *Sahib Rahim *Sahib Munir *Sahib Sayyid *Vizier Khalil Military An in-depth guide to the Draharan troops can be found here. Strengths * Fast and deadly infantry troops with skirmishing capabilities * Swift cavalry options for melee or ranged engagements * Troops are quick to train and upgrade Weaknesses * Infantry units are susceptible to ranged weaponry due to lack of shield * No strong ranged foot units (excluding fief guardians) * Heavy cavalry is outclassed by equivalent Reich or Hakkon troops Territories Towns *Khul Vara (capital) *Uliastai *Bulgan Castles * Huradan Castle * Jezatt Castle * Namauk Castle * Omigan Castle * Selansir Castle * Tabranpadan Castle * Temesin Castle * Urlabay Castle Category:Factions Category:Drahara